


Vi er perfekt (men verden er ikke det)

by KingOfTheWorld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheWorld/pseuds/KingOfTheWorld
Summary: 10 år har gått. Even og Isak møtes tilfeldig på gata.





	1. Even

**Author's Note:**

> En ide jeg har hatt en stund, men er litt usikker på den. Har skrevet de første kapitlene, og vil gjerne høre om det er stemning for en liten fremtids-fic.

Lyset som siver inn gjennom gardinene er grålig, det lukter svette og uvasket sengetøy med en undertone av regn inne på soverommet. Jeg ruller meg over på siden, ser den smale, hvite ryggen til Vibeke. Strekker hånden ut, stryker henne over nakken, pusler litt med det korte, røde håret. Hun trekker pusten dypt inn og flytter seg lenger unna, men våkner ikke. Jeg ruller meg over på den andre siden, vekk fra henne. Strekker hånden ut etter mobilen på nattbordet.

4 meldinger. 

 _ **Mamma**_ :  Hei, ville bare sjekke at dere kommer på middag i kveld. Pappa hilser. Klem. 

 ** _Yousef_** :  Sorry, dude. Vippser deg penger så fort jeg får lønn. 

 _ **Astrid**_ :  Sjekk mailen din, tilbakemelding fra forlaget. 

 _ **David**_ :  Eeeyy, du skulle blitt med ut i går ass, var sjuuukt fett. 

2 snaps. 

Begge fra Magnus, den eneste fra Nissen jeg fortsatt har kontakt med. Dette er hovedsakelig fordi fyren aldri har kunnet ta nei for et svar, og nekter å la seg vippe av pinnen når jeg bruker dagesvis på å svare på en enkel melding. Men han er kul da, Mags. Mye kulere og greiere enn han gir inntrykk av når du først møter han.

1 ubesvart anrop.  Ukjent nummer, ringer tilbake senere. Jeg lager meg en mental huskelapp; fester en liten, gul post - it - note til hjernebarken med knappenål. Jeg liker det bildet, må huske å tegne det en dag. Når jeg får tid. Hvis jeg får tid.  Klokka på nattbordet lyser rødt mot meg.  **07:12**. Bare femten minutter til jeg må opp uansett, kan like godt starte dagen. Jeg svinger beina over kanten av senga, kjenner det kneppe i kneet. Faen, skulle ha snakka med legen om det. Det har blitt verre i det siste, bedriten gammel fylleskade. Jeg må smile litt av minnet. Det er et godt minne, mest fordi det er hektet sammen med følelsen av å være ung og forelska og full av (på) øl og luft og kjærlighet. Hadde sklidd på vinterglatt fortau, gjort en lite elegant redningsmanøver. Leddbånda hadde røket som skolisser. Måtte få kneet lappa sammen, krykker i seks uker. Isak hadde vært flink sykepleier; mat på senga hver dag, ihvertfall i begynnelsen, og så mange blowjobs jeg kunne ønske meg. 

Jeg sukker. Isak. Lenge siden jeg har sett han nå. Lurer på hva han gjør, hvem som får våkne med han idag? Faen, har ikke tid til å mimre. Jeg kikker på klokka igjen. **07:17**.  Jeg sukker. Morgenstund har definitivt ikke gull i munn.


	2. Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Æhh, har vært uten internett i over en uke, men er tilbake nå!

Den fullstappede bussen krenger faretruende fra side til side. Jeg griper hardere rundt stanga jeg lener meg mot, sklir på glatt gulv. Lars Vaular messer inn i øret mitt, det er en sånn dag. En sånn som bare passer til sinna-rap og sure blikk til alle kanter. Æsj, hater sånn dager. Jeg hadde merket det med en gang jeg sto opp; rullet meg ut av den varme senga, satte beina på det kalde parkettgulvet. Anders har fri idag, så han bare sov videre. Synet av den brune ryggen gjorde meg irritert, og litt trist. Så ulik min egen, og så ulik den jeg aller, aller helst skulle ha sett. Jeg tar meg idet. Snakker strengt til meg selv; Ikke prøv engang. Du vil ikke ned den gata, for å si det sånn. 

Jeg går av bussen, trekker hetta over hodet. Trasker oppover gata, svinger inn en sidegate. Stopper foran hovedinngangen på den store, kommunefargede bygningen. Helvetes forgård som jeg også liker å kalle den. Ikke høyt da, herregud. Er ikke sånn superkeen på å få sparken heller. Det er ikke så ille. Helt grei jobb til jeg finner ut hva jeg egentlig vil gjøre. Ignorerer den lille stemmen som liker å minne meg på at jeg er egentlig langt over alderen der man bør ha funnet det ut.

Jeg smetter inn døra, skynder meg i garderoben. For seint ute som vanlig. Sprinter opp trappa til avdelingen, kommer inn på vaktrommet akkurat idet klokka skifter til 07:30. Yes! Marianne ser opp fra papirene sine, rynker brynene. 

"Isak? Hva gjør du her?" 

"Hæ?" 

Hun ler, oppgitt

"Du har kveldsvakt idag. Så du er ca. 7 timer for tidlig ute." 

Er hun serr? Har jeg blingsa så totalt på kalenderen? Det er ikke mulig. Hun ser visst forvirringen min, og rekker meg et ark. Vaktskjema. Visst faen. 

Isak Valtersen: Kveldsvakt, 16:30 - 22.30. 

Jeg stønner. Det er en sånn dag. 


	3. Lenge siden sist (Even POV)

Jeg beveger meg raskt gjennom folkemengden, fingeren i det ene øret. Astrid messer videre, jeg hører halvveis etter, mumler bekreftende der jeg tror det passer. Regner med at hvis det er viktig får jeg det skriftlig. Senere. Jeg har tusen andre tanker i hodet, ingen av dem viktige. Hverdagstanker. Hva skal vi ha til middag idag, har pakka jeg bestilte kommet enda, hvor parkerte jeg egentlig bilen? Jeg stopper opp midt blant alle menneskene, kikker opp mot himmelen. Grå, tung, en himmel som lover regn. Faen, paraplyen ligger selvfølgelig hjemme.

En stemme bryter plutselig gjennom til meg. Jeg rykker til, kikker ned på mobilen. Skjermen er svart. Altså ikke Astrid som sier navnet mitt. Jeg kikker meg hektisk rundt. 

"Even?" 

Jeg snur meg igjen. Og der står _han_. Litt eldre, litt ... ikke gråere, men mørkere. I både klær og hud og alt annet. 

"Isak?" Instinktet mitt er å klemme han, og jeg innser litt for sent at det er ikke en ting jeg har lov til lenger. Han stivner totalt. Auch. Skivebom. Han smiler når jeg slipper han igjen, litt stivt, men ekte nok. 

"Lenge siden sist." Han trekker på skuldrene, unnskyldende. Stikker henda i lommene på den grå frakken. Frakk. Isak går i frakk. Det ser ikke så verst ut. Han ser bra ut, på alle måter. 

"Ja, må vel være fire år siden? Ihvertfall." Den lille løgnen stikker, som om jeg ikke vet nøyaktig hvor lenge siden det er at jeg slo døra igjen for siste gang. Han nikker. Det blir stille. Greit at vi ikke kjenner hverandre lenger, men fremmede blir vi aldri. Det er for mye historie her til at vi bare kan utveksle de vanlige høflighetsfrasene og så gå hver vår vei. Stillheten er tjukk som rømmegrøt, fylt av alle tingene jeg så gjerne skulle sagt. 

"Vil du.. vil du ta en kaffe? Catche opp?" 

Han ser et kort øyeblikk ut som den gutten jeg forelsket meg i. Usikker, men bestemt. 

"Gjerne." 


	4. Kan ikke tro du husker det, ass (Isak POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, nå var det lenge siden sist! Har hatt nok å ta meg til IRL; ny by, ny skole, ny venner etc. Skal prøve å komme så smått tilbake nå, så håper jeg at noen fortsatt gidder å lese :)

Kafeen er stinn av folk. Luften er varm og tung av dampen fra regnvåte jakker, og det surrer hektisk i prat og latter. Vi sitter tause i et hjørne, som i en boble for oss selv. Ikke den komfortable stillheten vi delte før, men det kunne sikkert vært verre. 

"Såh." Even legger begge armene på bordet, støtter hodet i den ene hånda.   
"Såh."   
"Lenge siden."   
Jeg klarer ikke å la være å le. Drar hånda gjennom håret, speiler han med albuene på bordet.   
"Ja, det kan du vel si. Hva gjør du om dagen?"   
"Skriver på en bok, faktisk. Blir vel forhåpentligvis utgitt snart. Hva med deg?"   
Jeg prøver å skjule overraskelsen over at han ikke driver med noe mer... Kunstnerisk? Alle blir vel voksne etterhvert, er vel ikke så rart egentlig.   
"Hjelpepleier. Tenker på å ta opp fag og begynne på sykepleien, men får se." Jeg trekker på skuldrene, prøver å framstå litt mer chill enn jeg kanskje føler meg. Han smiler, sånn som bare Even kan, og reiser seg. Et øyeblikk er jeg redd han skal gå igjen.   
"Spennende da. Jeg går og kjøper kaffe, må prøve og få varmen igjen."   
Jeg nikker. Så fort han er gått, tar jeg opp mobilen. Må prøve og samle meg litt. 

Det går ikke mange minuttene før han er tilbake. En dampende kaffekopp blir satt ned foran meg. Jeg ser forvirret opp på han. Han smiler, litt fårete.   
"Sterk, med sukker. Sånn du hvertfall likte den før."   
Hjertet banker hardt under genseren. Det er en så liten ting, men den treffer. Hardt. Kanskje jeg fortsatt betyr noe for han? Jeg kremter.   
"Kan ikke tro du husker det, ass."   
Han bare smiler til meg over kanten på koppen sin.


End file.
